


I could fall, or I could fly.

by Superflysister342



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superflysister342/pseuds/Superflysister342
Summary: Even was nervous. Considering it was his first day at a new school, it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. But to Even, it was.This is how it all started...





	I could fall, or I could fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Even saw Isak on his first day at Hartvig Niessens. That's the only thing we know for sure. But what was going on in Even's mind right after his forced transfer? Was he really the over-confident guy we saw in season 3? Was he being himself or did he wear a mask most of the time? My take on Even's thoughts and feelings during season 3, and the process behind him falling in love with Isak. Step by step.  
> First of all, the characters and their stories belong to Skam and its producers. I don't own ANYTHING. This is just my personal take on season 3, told by Even's POV instead of Isak's. It won't be long, just a few chapters, maybe 6 or 7. English is not my native language, I'm Italian so, be kind, I'm not that fluent. I hope you'll enjoy this, at least a little bit.

**Chapter 1: You're a mystery.**

_I could fall, or I could fly_  
_Here in your aeroplane_  
_And I could live, I could die_  
_Hanging on the words you say_  
_And I’ve been known to give my all_  
_And jumping in harder than_  
_Ten thousand rocks on the lake_

Even was nervous. Considering it was his first day at a new school, it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. But to Even, it was.

He always liked to consider himself a pretty “chill” person, he rarely got anxious or jittery about something. This time, though, he was restless. His hands were sweaty, and he couldn’t stop them from shaking.

He arrived at Hartvig Niessens quite early that morning, since he had had to sort some last things out about his transfer with the school’s principal. The hallways were still empty, and Even just allowed himself a moment to take it all in, breathing slowly to try and calm his tachycardiac heart. He stopped in front of his locker, opening it and putting some of the new books inside, apart from the few ones he would’ve needed for his first classes.

Even was a companionable guy, he made friends easily and everyone loved him. He was funny and kind, a warm smile always gracing his full lips. Even simply wasn’t going to let his bipolar disorder have the best of him, not again. He just wanted to start anew, in a place where people didn’t know about him and his mental illness. No prejudices, no hard feelings, no worries. Just Even, a 19 years old boy with a great passion for romantic tragedies and a remarkable taste in music. This was his chance, and he was scared shitless to fuck it all up.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost missed the sound of the bell ringing, signaling the beginning of the classes. Students started to fill up the hallway, some chatting excitedly among themselves, talking about what happened during the holidays, while others dragged themselves tiredly, barely keeping their eyes open. Even tried to make himself scarce, almost forgetting he wasn’t at Elvebakken anymore and no one here knew about his past. He looked at his time-table once again and then walked to his first lesson of the day: Religion and Ethics.

By the time first period ended, he was already chatting with a few boys from his Math’s class. They sat together in the cafeteria, laughing and getting to know each other over lunch. And then, suddenly, he saw him, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his whole life.

He felt immediately guilty, thinking about a boy that way. He had a gorgeous, loving girlfriend waiting for him at home. They’d been together for four years now, and he loved her deeply. He should had have learned from his previous mistakes. When he’d tried to kiss a boy for the first time, he ended up being rejected by his best friend, and it almost costed him his life. It was one of the darkest moments of his existence, and he swore to himself he wouldn’t let something like that happen again.

But this boy had something special about him. He was different, Even could tell. He was tall and lanky, his waist was slim and his shoulders wide. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a grey sweater and a red snapback thrown over his blond, curly hair. His face, though, was something else entirely. He had high, chiseled cheekbones, a cute, little nose and beautiful green eyes. His lips were pure sex. They were perfectly shaped to match Even’s full, rosy ones, and he just wanted to kiss them so badly. He was sitting amongst three other boys, but he wasn’t really listening to what they were talking about. He looked lost in his thoughts, an almost sad expression over his handsome features. It literally was a sight to behold. Even was staring and he couldn’t care less. He simply couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Halla? Earth to Even!?” Even had been so entranced by the beautiful boy that he hadn’t realized one of his classmates had been talking to him, waving a hand frantically in front of his face to get his attention.

“Sorry man, I got distracted. What were you talking about?” Even smiled kindly at Steffen and just hoped he didn’t catch him staring at the blonde beauty across the cafeteria.

“We were just talking about Mr. Olsen and his ridiculous reading glasses. It was so fucking hard not to burst out laughing in his face while he was explaining that damn equation at the blackboard!” They all agreed to that, those glasses were hideous indeed.

“God you’re right! That was an awful sight to witness that early in the morning, I went literally blind just looking at him in the eyes!” Oliver tended to be a little over-dramatic at times, but Even couldn’t care less. He was smart, and funny, and Even liked him a lot already.

“Sorry guys, but I have a question for you that it has nothing to do with Mr. Olsen and his horrible fashion sense…” Here goes nothing, Even thought.

“Ask away!” The two of them said in unison. 

“Do you see that guy? The one with the red snapback over there?” Even tried his best to be discreet, slightly nodding his head towards the table across from them.

“Yeah, what about him?” Asked Oliver.

“Do you know him? How old is he? I think I might have seen him somewhere else before today.” Lies, he’d never seen him before in his life. He surely would have remembered such a gorgeous face if he did.

“I don’t know him personally, but I think he’s in second year. His name is Isak.” It was Steffen who spoke, finally satisfying his curiosity, and Even just wanted to hug him, or kiss him on the mouth. He was grateful he didn’t question his motives any further.

“Thank you.”

“No problem!”

Isak… that gorgeous boy had a name, and it fitted him perfectly. Even was doomed already, and despite his promises, despite his fears and his better judgement, he decided he wanted to get to know him. He wanted it so badly. And so he did.


End file.
